kingdomrefandomcom-20200215-history
Arc 14
This page is about the fourteenth chapter of the Re:Kingdom story. Arc Characters *Akise Chapter 116 - Jens, The Legendary Sage. Chapter 117 - Return to the Capital Jens arrived at the trading house of the Augria Sand City where everyone was waiting for the survivors of the Pleiades Watchtower. Jens revealed he got the title of the Legendary Sage. Sadly, Echidna was still in Anastasia and Julius was still unable to be found. Jens also explained to the members of the Emilia Camp that Rune was the guardina of the Constellation Library and that the Rune in the mansion is an fake one. While everyone was happy, Akise asked about the information Jens and the others gained from the trials. Jens mentioned that most of the trials we're about the Constellations. Though he also said that he learned about the past and how to defeat Capella Emerada Lugnica. Shaula Vayne was required for this mission. Shaula was able to use her BLESSING OF THE SHINIGAMI in an advanced version. Priscilla asked how Shaula can defeat Capella if she is unable to leave the tower. Jens revealed that Historia is the new Flugel Tower Sage. Jens also revealed that Annie Leonhardt is alive and is somewhere in Lugunica. While everyone was celebrating their succes, Otto came and said that the boat is ready to leave to the Nastra. Meili said that she is scared for boats and that the previous time was way too scary. Emilia said that if she would come to the boat that Emilia would give her a snack and convinced Meili to come with them. Twenty hours later, The heroes arrived at Nastra where Reinhard van Astrea and Heinkel van Astrea we're waiting for their arrival. Reinhard was in panic and said that Felt was gone. Though Jens calmed him down when he said that Felt was them and that Felt isn't her real name, and revealed that Felt her real name is "Amalia Lugnica, The 42th Queen of Lugunica". Although it wasn't really useful since Amalia was still in a comatose state. Then Petra arrived crying and said that their is currently a Witch Cult attack at the Crusch Camp Mansion. Jens was shocked and summoned Beatrice and ordered in rage to teleport them to the Karsten Mansion. Beatrice wanted to deny, but when she saw the raging mana inside Jens she instantly teleported them. Chapter 118 - A disaster while the Hero was gone. Jens, Reinhard, Melissa, Otto, Ram, Anastasia, Echidna, Priscilla, Chaos, Amano, Akise ,Reinhard, Beatrice, Nathan, Yraya and Meili arrived at the Mansion we're they instantly saw a captured Ferris and another gold hair girl. Jens didn't recognized the girl though Nathan was crying with happiness and revealed that that girl is his lost younger sister, Anthea. Sirius and Regulus we're holding Anthea while Ferris was at the roof with Capella. Emilia said that the should split up and go for Capella and that Beatrice is able to send a message to Shaula. Everyone split up while Jens and Beatrice we're together. Jens ran towards Regulus and grabbed his diamond sword and tried to slice his head of while Sirius was throwing Yang Magic, Beatrice silenced the spells and protected Jens. Later that fight, Nathan joined and created and threw a explosion wind stone towards Sirius which blew Sirius away. Anthea ran away towards Nathan and hugged him with tears. Nathan explained the situation and that she has to stay from a distance and watch out. While Jens was fighting Regulus, Regulus was making Jens more angry to say things about Crusch which was "Lost". Jens became really angry and used his somewhat new ability HAND OF DESPAIR and crusched Regulus' heart. Succeeding with killing Regulus, Regulus got revived by Capella Emerada Lugnica. Jens knew that everything is somewhat connected to that Capella, They are unable to do anything with Capella being alive. While Beatrice tried to freeze Regulus, Regulus escaped with using his Authority. Priscilla, Akise, Chaos, Amano and Meili arrived at the roof where Capella was with Ferris. Priscilla created her Yang sword and ordered Akise and Chaos to distract her while Priscilla will go for Capella's heart. Akise created fire balls and threw towards Capella her eyes, missing both. Amano tried to create an illusion but failed. That moment Capella took her chance and transformed into her BLACK DRAGON form and killed Amano with her tail. Meili started to cry and ran away into the forest, leaving only Priscilla, Chaos and Akise in fighting condition. When Capella tried to infect them with Dragon Veins, Yang created a YANG LIGHT SHIELD. Chaos created a fire hurricane and blew capella away. Priscilla grabbed a unconscious Ferris and ran away before Capella would come back. Melissa, Otto and Anastasia arrived at the hall where Louis was dancing around with an heavily injured Mine from Freljord. Otto recognized Mine and said that she is a really good friend of Jens and that the should help her. Louis looked drunk according to Echidna and said that they should kill Louis now. Melissa used DIVINE PROTECTION OF GHOSTS and cloned her self while using MINYA and threw towards Louis, though he dodged it really quickly last second. Otto created an wall around Louis, making him imprissoned. Louis said that they should hurry because Ley and Roy are alive and that they are going to eat Crusch. Anastasia and Otto we're shocked and grabbed Mine and ran to her room. Melissa tried to kill Louis with a knife though Sirius appeared and hit her with a Yang blade, throwing her to a wall and breaking both of her arms. Melissa was knocked out and unable to fight. When she woke up, both Sirius and Louis We're gone Couple hours later when the whole mansion was save they arrived at Crusch's room but it was locked. Chapter 119 - Memories are destroyed and broken Akise broke the wall down with his muscle power and searched for Crusch. All they saw was a bookshelf and a bed, nothing more. Everyone was worried until Ferris revealed that there was a door behind the bookshelf. Jens tried to push the bookshelf away, though Priscilla turned it into fire because she was worried. Emilia stopped the fire and entered the room where Ley, Louis and Roy we're together with Crusch. Emilia became angry and expressed an enraged Mana Aura and said that leave Crusch alone before she would use FORTUNA. Ley started to laught and explained that if she would use her trump card, Then Pandora would come and do the same as 100 years ago. Emilia was shocked that they knew about it and that moment Louis ran towards Emilia trying to eat her. While Jens and the others tried to save her, Roy created a ice wall to block them. Louis didn't succeed with eating her and got frozen by her Mana. Ley and Roy took the frozed Louis with them and dissappeared in thin air. When the wall smelted they entered the room where Emilia was frozen. Jens started to cry and asked Beatrice how to free her. Beatrice revealed that the only way possible is to break the contract with Pack. that moment a part of Emilia's body got melted and she was able to speak. Emilia said that she will never break the contract. That moment, one of the first times ever, Puck took his form and started to cry. Puck said that he would do everything for Emilia and said that there is only way of breaking the contract and that is not following the Rules. That moment Anastasia who was possessed by Echidna created EL MINYA trying to kill Pack since she was the one that created the contract. Nathan sealed Anastasia and said that they should hurry. Jens asked what the rules we're and which he is able to break. Pack revealed that moment that he is the one that knows the truth about Emerada and dissappeared instantly. Emilia fell down on the ground while injured. Ferris ran towards Crusch and asked if she was injured but that moment everything changed when she asked who Crusch was and what happend. Chapter 120 - Shaula's words Couple hours later, Jens, Reinhard, Emilia, Priscilla, an memory eaten Crusch, Akise, Otto, Melissa, Anastasia with Echidna, Nathan and Yraya grouped at the Lugnica Family House. Reinhard explained that they have to know about the truth of Emerada and what it actually is. Anastasia then revealed that most of the radical members of the Witch Cult know about it, including Capella and Sirius A. Akise then asked how she knew about it but she explained that she in unable to talk about that since that would destroy her contract with Anastasia. Crusch asked who everyone we're and what is going one. Melissa and Nathan said to the others that they will help Crusch recover her memories a bit and that the others should talk further. Couple minutes later after all the discussions, Priscilla asked Reinhard if Shaula knew more that they didn't knew. Reinhard then revealed that Shaula is able to leave the tower only if Historia is there. Otto then said that if Historia would leave the team that they are in big danger, cause she is the only one that is able to create a mass Ressurection. Reinhard agreed and asked Melissa about her Sirius A side and if she is able to control it. Melissa tried to enter the form, though failed and released a weak SHAMAK not on purpose. Reinhard easily blew yin away and helped Melissa. Couple of minutes later, Akise started to laugh and asked why they are all stupid. Priscilla then said that she feels a witch scent around him. Akise then started to cast fire magic and attacked everyone. Chapter 121 - Akise, the "betrayer" Akise ran up to the wall and climbed on the second floor where he was able to cast perfect fire balls. He succeeded and hit both Otto and Yraya, which we're in a fatal position. Beatrice then summoned herself and analyzed Akise's mental state. Beatrice explained that Akise wasn't being possessed or something. He was attacking at will. Jens then became angry and create MINYA and tried to hit Akise though failed. Emilia came in action and casted a freezing spell which almost froze him though he dodged it with hyper speed. Anastasia tried to hit Akise with her Yang and Yin magic combined and missed too. Akise started to talk like Capella which made Jens and Priscilla angry. Reinhard then came in action until he saw that Akise had Amalia in his hands. Akise then captured Crusch and dissappeared together with Felt. Reinhard was angry about himself that he wasn't able to save Felt though he got calmed down when Historia talked with him. Emilia asked everyone where Akise is from and why he did this. Nobody knew anything about him, until Echidna revealed that she have heard about Akise back when she was alive in the Unholy Impacta kingdom of Gusteko. Reinhard then explained that it isn't Akise she heard but Akisene, which was an commandor of a Gusteko miltary. Suddenly, Beatrice said that she got a message from Roswaal that he has returned and that he is in the mansion. Chapter 122 - Roswaal's Return While Jens, Emilia, Otto, Historia, Melissa, Nathan and Yraya made their way to the Mansion, Priscilla and the others went back to their Camps. Finally ariving at the Arlam Village, Jens saw Fei which was seriously injured for some reason. Jens then asked what happend with him and then he explained that there we're assassins here. Historia asked how they looked like and if they we're wearing something uniques. Fei said that he didn't remembered much since his memories got erased by a girl which he did remembered. Nathan, which was still injured from the attack of Akise, then asked how many there we're. Dissappointing enough, Fei said that there we're about 100 of them. Later, Emilia accidently bumped into a cloacked Roswaal L Mathers. Roswaal L Mathers made his introduction and apologized about "Joining the Witch Cult." While he was apologizing, eveyone saw that he was seriously injured and was fully covered in bandage. Melissa asked what happend and also Roswaal said that he got attacked by the Assassins. Fei ran back to the group and showed them a letter he recieved. Chapter 123 - Ram Rem and Frederica's support Reading the letter, Jens instantly saw that the letter was written by Ram and Rem, since they love to write in Pink and Blue. Jens saw blood on the letter and in the letter was clearly was stated "HaHa, Hello everyone of the Jens and Emilia camp (the ones that are alive). It's me, Rem, Ram and our new best friend. Our best friend doesn't want to name herself but she says that if you won't come to the mansion within twelve hours that the mansion will burn down and that everyone will die inside, including the captured Jens Camp, and Freljordians. I Know, I Know, you don't really care about your friends so why would you save us. I don't really care about dying either. I just want to do this to succeed. I wan't to die happily. I will rise. The Assassins, who also attacked Arlam Village, are with me. So you can come, but if you die. There won't be a return by death. Ram, Rem, Frederica and your best friend ;)" Jens was shocked and was showing a disgusting aura of wrath. That moment when Yraya wanted to say something, the capital house got exploded and all the heroes ran to the house. Chapter 124 - Problems at the Mansion Arriving at the house, they saw three assassins, which we're unknown by all the members of the team. They tried to escape though Jens used his TIME LEAP and blocked them. Couple minutes later, Emilia but their mask off. Still, none of the assassins we're known and looked basically like normal children around the age of fourteen. Emilia said that if they would explain what was going on with the assassins that they would release him and the other two assassins though the assassin spoke in a Gusteko Dialect which was a bit different from Lugnica's and Kararagi's. The assassin explained that she was a member of Gusteko Assassins and she was lead by their mother and that the mansion is full with the assassins of Gusteko and that who is not "invited for the party" will die even if it's the Sword Saint. Emilia asked who was the leader and the girl assassin explained that they will die because of a curse which will activate if they talk about their "Mother". Historia erased their memories and put them in a suspended animation without gluttony. Everyone was shocked that Historia had this powers but she explained that when she got blessed by Shaula that she got several blessings and some unique sage abilities. Erasing memories and putting targets in suspended animations looked like gluttony but was one of the powers of the Sage. Chapter 125 - Operation Save the Mansion Emilia, Jens and Roswaal created a plan which would sacrifice the mansion but would save most of the participants. Jens was worried about his camp and his citizens though he didn't really cared since he was sure he would save them. Otto set the horse carriages up and said that they are able to leave when they are ready. Melissa was scared that she would get possessed again but Nathan and Yraya calmed her down. Nathan asked about the members of the camps which are from Impacta or Gusteko. Nobody really knew except for Else. Since she was in a coma state, there wasn't really someone else. Emilia then shouted that they should hurry because they have only two hours left. While making their way to the mansion, the horse of the carriage got killed and the members of the carriage got assassinated and captured. Jens, Emilia, Nathan, Historia and Melissa suceeded with dodging the attack and flew into the forest in the direction of Elior Forest and the Roswaal Mansion. Couple of minutes later, Melissa found a blood spore on the grass and on the trees making her terified and disturbed. Historia activated the blessing of Clairvoyance and found out that there was something watching them from the east side of Emilia. When they tried to look everything became purple, someone threw a gas potion which would make people fall in sleep. Historia and Jens tried to ran away since they we're out of range but got snared because of someone's Yin magic and fell asleep. Navigation